(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metal encapulated, compressed gas insulated, high voltage line and to high voltage carrying conductors supported therein by support insulators which are axially movable relative to the encapsulation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 47 003, an encapsulated tubular line is described in which the high voltage carrying conductors are supported inside a tubular metallic encapsulation by means of support insulators. There, a slide bearing is provided between the high voltage conductor and the control electrode of the support insulator, which effects, on the one hand, an equalization of tolerances and, on the other hand, equalizes different changes in length of the high voltage conductor and the encapsulation.
In German Pat. No. 20 48 989, a compressed gas insulated high voltage line is described in which the insulators are connected to an external metal mounting which is, in turn, made movable relative to the encapsulation by means of rollers. In that arrangement, different changes in length of the current carrying parts of the compressed gas insulated high voltage line in case of thermal stresses are equalized.